Places to Kiss
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: response to ohhMOONshoesPOTTERS green eggs and ham challenge places where sonny and chad kiss
1. Not in that Scene

**Not in that Scene**

**A/N so yeah, the green eggs and ham challenge, never done a challenge before… enjoy!**

Sonny was mad. Mr. Condor after seeing them work "so well together" on So Random! was making Sonny guest star and Mackenzie Falls. And guess who she got to play… Mackenzie's love interest of course. She stormed into her dressing room… furious.

"Someone's in a tizzy." Tawni looked at her cast mate with mild interest.

"Mr. Condor is making me guest star on Mackenzie Falls!" Sonny ranted.

"Aw I'm sorry." Tawni turned back to her mirror, "And pretty!" Sonny sunk into her chair, distraught. Then Chad walked in.

"Hey Sonny, I heard that you're guest staring on my show." Chad smiled cockily.

"Yeah, unfortunately." She glowered at him, as if the whole thing had been his idea (which it was, but Sonny didn't know that).

"Well, I'm just here to give you your script." Chad handed her the script smirking, "See you on set." He winked and left the room. Sonny quickly read through the script, and yes… there it was, in the final scene,

Mackenzie and Hannah kiss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chad sat in his dressing room, bored out of his mind. He had a whole ten minutes before they started shooting for Mackenzie falls.

… _a whole ten minutes before I get to see Sonny…_

Chad quickly banished that thought from his mind. What had made him think that, he didn't care if he got to see Sonny. Sure he was the one who suggested that they get Sonny to play Hannah, the lost girl with amnesia who falls hopelessly in love with Mackenzie as he attempts to help her find out where she came from. But he only did that because Sonny was so clueless and forgetful that she was already half-way to amnesia. Yeah, that was it, it had nothing to do with how Sonny's hair bounced when she walked, or the way her eyes widened as she smiled, or how overall cute she was, nope nothing to do with that. Chad decided to read over his script to pass the time. It worked and the ten minutes passed quickly. Chad walked onto set and saw Sonny looked very uncomfortable while a group of makeup artists surrounded her. Chad snapped his fingers and instantly the group vanished. Sonny stood there a moment blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Thanks Chad." She mumbled.

"Yeah well, we can't have you looking better than me… not that you could but still better safe than sorry." Sonny glowered at him.

"Let's just get this over with." She sighed and walked over to the set. The director stood up,

"Alright everybody, since Portlyn called in sick today we'll be starting with the final scene." He announced, both Chad and Sonny's Stomachs dropped… the final scene… that's where they…

"ACTION" Sonny and Chad faced each other, both attempting to hide their nerves.

"_Hannah, now that you know where your family is…" Mackenzie trailed off looking longingly into her eyes._

"_Mackenzie, I can't just abandon my old life, I have to go back and… move on." Tears welled in Hannah's eyes._

"_Before you go, I just wanted to say-" Mackenzie was cut off by Hannah._

"_Please don't, you're just making this harder." The tears spilled down her cheeks._

"_Don't cry _Sonny." Chad stopped, did that really happen.

"CUT!" The director shouted. Sonny no longer looked like a distraught teenaged girl, but a confused one.

"Chad?"

"Sonny, you need to be realistic, that was so fake." Chad quickly recovered.

"Oh…" There was a hurt in Sonny's eyes that made Chad feel… something… in his chest. And the next thing he knew was that Sonny was running off set. And for reasons unbeknownst to him, he chased after her.

"Um, OK EVERYBODY TAKE 5" The director called.

"SONNY!" Chad called after her. He saw her sitting on the floor head in her arms.

"Go away Chad." Her voice shook, as if she were…

"Sonny, a-are you crying?" Chad asked, shocked,

"You know what Chad yeah I am." Sonny glared at him, "This real enough for you?"

"I didn't mean it." Chad suddenly confessed, "I just didn't want everyone to know I said your name by accident." Sonny sniffled,

"Really?" she asked her big brown eyes hopeful.

"Yeah really." Chad suddenly realized they were in a tender moment, "I mean, um…" He trailed off, for once unable to think of a witty retort. Sonny laughed,

"Thanks Chad." She smiled. And then Chad did something he NEVER thought he'd do. Chad Dylan Cooper kissed Sonny Monroe. It was a sweet kiss tentative and shy. When they broke apart Sonny looked as if she'd been hit by a truck.

"I was just practicing… for the scene." He rambled. Sonny smiled,

"Oh."

"Yeah, we should probably get back to shooting… you know and do it for real." He continued.

"Alright." Sonny's grin was huge as they made their way back to the set.

…_I can't believe I did that, why did I do that, it was nice but…_

…_I can't believe he did that? Does he like me? Maybe he really was just practicing…_

**A/N so what'd ya think? Hope you enjoyed it, tell me if you didn't :D**


	2. Not in a Dream

**Not in a Dream**

**A/N well, here's my next chapter sorry it took so long school started and that was hectic… all well here ya go**

"Sonny."

"Chad"

The two walked past each other, each plastering on a fake glare. But Sonny unable to pretend to be mad quickly broke out into a grin. And Chad, much to his surprise, found himself smiling back.

"So why are you so chipper this morning?" he asked, still attempting to appear disinterested. Sonny thought about her answer.

"I really don't know!" She exclaimed happily. Chad rolled his eyes. But something inside him found it cute that she could be happy for absolutely no reason… stupid cute. Suddenly sirens wailed.

"What's going on?!" Sonny's mood went for ecstatic to terrified like a true teenaged girl and she clutched Chad's arm as if it where the only thing keeping her from floating into space.

"Oh… it's probably a lockdown drill or something." Chad answered trying and failing to ignore the grip sonny had on his arm.

"A WHAT!?" Sonny screamed.

"It's a lockdown drill, we pretend that someone dangerous is in the building now come on we got to get to a studio room." Chad rolled his eyes and dragged a whimpering Sonny behind him. Since it was a lockdown drill Chad walked to the closest room (which happened to be empty) and locked the door. The alarms had stopped and Sonny was starting to calm down… but she still clutched Chad fearfully. The two sat against the door so that if "someone" looked in the room they would think it was empty. Chad felt the touch of Sonny's hand on his arm, and thought normally he would make some comment and make Sonny, but it just didn't seem like the right moment. He could tell from her grip that she was still frightened, and Chad was about to distract her with some conversation when something came over the intercom.

"This is not a Drill I repeat, this is not a drill everyone please report to the nearest studio room and lock the door. There should be a green card by the door, if there are people in the room." Sonny clenched tighter and went completely pale.

"Sonny it's fine, we'll be fine." Chad attempted to assure her.

"Chad what if whoever it is finds us, what if they break down the door, what if they kill us?" Sonny was obviously having a serious spaz attack.

"Sonny," Chad said firmly, "I won't let anything happen to you." They weren't sure how long they sat in there, but the light from the small window grew dimmer, and soon Sonny found herself nodding off, having her adrenaline pumping for so long had exhausted her. Chad soon found a sleeping Sonny leaning on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful versus how scared she'd been for the past few hours. Her fear had worried him more than the possibility of an intruder. In all likelihood something was probably happening down the street, and it just wasn't safe for them to leave. He looked down at her stupidly adorable face and had the strongest urge to… kiss her? Chad didn't know why this urge came over him, but he figured there'd be no better moment. After all he was Chad Dylan Cooper, if he wanted to kiss a girl, then he'd kiss the girl. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He experienced a feeling like no other, it was like the rest of the world melted away and there was just him and Sonny. Chad pulled himself back… what was he doing… what if Sonny woke up? He sat back and closed his eyes, but in his distracted state he could have sworn he heard Sonny mumble,

"I love you too Chad"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few hours later both where awoken by the sound of the intercom,

"The area has been cleared, you can all go home now." Sonny sat up groggily,

"I had the weirdest dream." Sonny muttered. Chad looked at her, and wondered…

"Hey Sonny, do you want me to give you a ride home?" He offered spontaneously. Sonny smiled,

"Thanks Chad."

"No problem."

**A/N So there is one thing I wanted to bring up, so I really like reviews even if its just to tell me I'm the biggest idiot ever to publish fanfiction… so please review it'll make me happy inside :D thanks to Gangsta and OhhmoonShoes (yeah I can't remember you're whole names) for reviewing **


End file.
